Polar Oppsites
by inuyasha-freak00
Summary: Kagome was a new Student at Warring States High School. typical first day of school but what happends when she saves a guy form being beat up and she swears she saw dog ears on his head. 1st fic.   Thanx 2 a really good friend. Ive Updated! Ch 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Polar Oppisites

Kagome was a new student at Warring States High School. This was her first day of school and she was a Jr. Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock at 5:30 am. She took a quick shower and went 2 her closet. "Hmmmm what should I wear today?" she asked herself. She soon picked out a black tank top with a black hoddie that said " Back off " and some skin tight black jeans. As she got into her black Spider Eclipse her phone rang. "Hello" Kagome said. "Hi, its Sango i just wanted to know if you could come get me from my house. My car kinda ummmmm... broke.Sango said. " Ok sure be there in 10min" Said Kagome. Kagome just moved from Illinois to Japan. She already knew how to speak there language because she used to live there herself, but her dad was moved to america because of work, but he lost his life on the job. Sango was a friend from middle school and Kagome had been living there though the summer and they got together again. ( AS FRIENDS!!! man you guys are pervs)

**At School**

Kagome was walking down the hall and saw three guys beating up another boy calling him " Half-Breed and Dog Boy". Kagome ran up and punched one of the kids. One of the guys turned around and took a swing at Kagome but she caught his hand and broke his wrist,and the other one ran away. Then the other two followed. Kagome walked up the kid and asked him if he was ok and all he said was "Keh". Then the kid got up and ran away without a thanks or anything. Kagome just shrugged it off and walked away like nothing had happened, But she kept thinking of what she saw on that guy's head... were they Dog Ears?

Well thanx and plez review!! i hope u like it and ill update soon! i know its short but its my very first fanfiction. so flames are welcome and i would like 2 know how 2 improve on my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanx for all the advice. I really have to thanx Silver Wolf Pups. He/She (i dont if they are a boy or girl) told me how 2 update on my stories!! So thanx a bunch! But anyways ill try my hardest 2 make it better. thanx again 4 all the help.

That day Kagome went 2 class. Her first class was math. She was good at math, thats why she got an A+ every year. She and Sango had Lunch, History, and Science together. Later in History she told Sango about that boy that she helped and Sango said " Hey you should look for him at lunch and see who he is and how old he is." "K, i guess that would be ok."

Later at lunch...

As Kagome and Sango walked in Sango saw her boyfriend Miroku.(sp?) "Hey Miroku!!!" Sango yelled. Miroku turned around and walked up. He said "Hey" and grouped(sp?) her... SMACK. Ten mintues later he was still on the ground. Kagome said " Hey im gonna go find that guy." "Ok" Sango said.

5 mintues later...

Kagome was still looking... but not for long. All of the sudden a really tall shadow was behind her. She turned around quickly and there was that guy... that had dog ears on his head. " Hi, My name is InuYasha." "Umm my name is Kagome." "I just wanted to thank you for helping me out this morning." " No Problem... id do anything to help someone."

Kagome's point of view

Uhhhh... Wasnt he shy this morning?? Now he's very ...Happy? I'd better just ask.

Normal Point Of View

"Ummm...InuYasha." "Yeah, What is it?" "Wernt you shy this morning...but now your happy? "Oh i forgot to tell you... I'm BiPolar.

HAHA Unexpected twist!!!! Plez review!!! i need 2 no how i did!!! thanx and ill update soon. i really didnt think that all or you would read my story!!! im soooooooo happy!! but anyways more thanx 2 "Silver Wolf Pups". they told me how 2 put this chapter up!!! Thanx a bunch

inuyashafreak00


	3. Chapter 3

Hey im back!!!! how did u like the chapter??? But anyways another friend of mine helped me put this chapter up 2!!!!!!! so thanx 2 her!!! But anyways on with the story!!!

_Oh i forgot to tell you...im BiPolar._

_"Oh, im sorry" said Kagome. "Its ok. dont worry about it" InuYasha said. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled._

_"COMING" Kagome yelled back. Kagome almost forgot InuYasha was there untill she turned around and ran into his chest. "Ouch" Was the only thing she could say. Kagome got off the ground and looked up to see InuYasha. "Sorry" she said. "Dont worry about it, Hey what classes do you have???" InuYasha asked. "Umm I have science, language, and P.E left." Kagome said. "Sweet I have the same" InuYasha said. "Come On Kagome" Sango said as she walked up to Kagome. "Holy Shit" sango said amazed. "Is that the guy you helped this morning??" Sango asked. "Yup" Kagome said without hesitation. Sango was amazed at his shaped body and his long silver hair, and were those on top of his head dog ears? Yup they sure were. RING RING RING "Oops thats the bell see you in class InuYasha" Said Kagome. " keh" InuYasha said._

_5mins later_

_"Kagome" Sango asked. "Yes what is it?" Kagome said as she closed her locker door. "Why was he all happy when I first saw him and now he's all pissed off????" asked Sango. "Well he's BiPolar... Like me_

_Another twist!!!! Next chapter InuYasha will ask Kagome to be his g/f. cant wait can you, nope thats what i thought. I will not be updating for 2 weeks b/c ill be in wisconsin see my family. but anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. plez review and tell me what you think! _


End file.
